


Snow Angels

by Heiwa (writingpenguin), writingpenguin



Series: Frosted Glass [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpenguin/pseuds/Heiwa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpenguin/pseuds/writingpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft smile enveloped Jack's features as he watched a wide-eyed Sophie admire his – no, their creation. "This is your guardian angel, Soph."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Whenever you're afraid, look outside. You have your very own snow angel protecting you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

_A loose follow-up to Carpe Diem_

\-----

### Snow Angels

_"Yes, my dear child, monsters are real. I happen to have one hanging in my basement."  
― Rick Yancey, The Monstrumologist_

\-----

Sophie Bennett was scared. No, she was terrified. Soft whimpers escaped from the frightened girl as she stood by her bedroom window trembling with fear, clutching her favorite blanket tightly around her. She swore she just saw something move under her bed! Slowly, her little feet carried her backwards into a corner as she shut her eyes, sinking to the floor. Maybe it was because Jamie wasn't here anymore to assure her and make her laugh, but as she slowly peeked out, the shadows grew darker and suddenly, the fear was all too real.

Then the shadows crept on, its inky tendrils snaking past the bedpost with an unnatural grace. Sophie's eyes widened in fright as she unconsciously drew her knees closer to her chest, her gaze following the trail of darkness that was coming.

As a tendril reached her foot, the window snapped open. The moonlight shone brighter and all of a sudden, the shadows disappeared, leaving Sophie relieved as she looked up to her visitor.

"Jack?"

The winter guardian shifted his attention from the bed to the quiet voice of his believer as he set his staff down against the nearby wall. Taking in the sight of her fetal position, he gave her a reassuring smile and held his arms out wide in a brotherly gesture, driving away the last traces of fear off her expression as he gave her a well-needed hug.

He chuckled softly as the girl clung to him like a lifeline and gently ruffled her hair.

"You okay there, Soph?"

Despite the comfort and safety of Jack's embrace, she shook her head in an almost frantic manner, showing how unnerved she was by the recent incident. Jack's expression darkened for a quick second at the thought of the shadows that he too had seen before quickly shifting back to his usual grinning countenance.

"Jack, is there a monster under my bed?" Sophie quietly asked, snapping Jack out of his reverie.

A serious frown dawned on Jack's face as he looked down on the wary child. Softening his gaze, he patted her head consolingly and carefully shifted his hold on her.

"Hmm… Tell you what, Soph. I know a way to keep the monsters away," Jack said, affectionately tapping her nose.

Blinking at the sudden contact, she quickly grinned at Jack's declaration. Eyes shining bright with hope, she immediately looked up, her actions already voicing her question as she watched Jack retrieving his staff. In response, Jack merely gave a rather mischievous smirk as he lifted the girl up into the air. Sophie giggled as she felt the wind carry them both off the ground and out the open window, letting out a yelp when Jack dropped her at a relatively low height towards the icy snow below.

Gasping at the sheer cold that the drop in the snow had subjected her to, she raised her eyes and gave an accusing glare towards the chuckling immortal, who was amused by the looks she was giving him.

Shrugging off her now damp blanket, which she had previously wrapped around her, Sophie pouted. "What was that for?"

Jack returned the look with a sheepish grin. "Didn't you want to know how to keep the monsters out?"

Sophie eagerly nodded at the reminder of a way to drive the creepy shadows that were lingering in her bedroom away. She did not ever want that incident to happen again.

"Well," Jack started. "Do you know how to make a snow angel?"

Giving a small frown, Sophie shook her head. No, she didn't know how to make a snow angel.

"Let's see here," Jack paused, pensively thinking of how to explain.

"First, you lay down with your arms by your side and your legs together."

As soon as that was stated, the young girl instantly dropped to laying position, taking his instruction as seriously as possible.

Jack raised a brow, looking at the girl. Taking note of the change in demeanor and the tenseness of her form, he decided to make a comment.

"Hey, relax. We're here to have fun," he said, gently prodding her stiff arms with the end of his staff.

"What about the monsters?" Sophie asked warily, raising her head.

"We're here to have fun and keep away the monsters," Jack reassured. "Now next, spread your arms and legs on the snow by repeatedly waving them."

Sophie immediately did so, loudly letting out giggles as she wildly waved her limbs about.

Jack smiled at the energetic child.

"Good," Jack approved. "Now stand up carefully. We don't want to ruin your angel."

Sophie got up slowly, carefully mindful of her work. Looking back on the ground, she clapped her hands together in childish delight at the result of her actions.

"It looks like a lady!"

Jack let out a laugh at Sophie's comment, the pleasantly naïve comment providing him with mirth. Sophie blinked innocently, confused at the random bout of laughter, but joined in as well, figuring that Jack was happy. And following logic only found in a child, she thought that if Jack was happy, then she was happy.

Holding his staff in his hand, Jack lightly tapped the "lady-like" figure on the snow, channeling his powers towards it. He smiled as he heard Sophie gasp in awe as the figure came to life. A likeness of an angel made of frost. It was practically magical to a child.

And it was. The angel drifted around, her snow-white wings gently swaying in the breeze. She floated towards little Sophie, raising a petal-soft hand to caress her cheek.

He had stabilized the power he had conducted into the likeness to make it solid and to let it last a little while longer, so that Sophie could play around and enjoy. He watched as she curiously poked the likeness, watching the bits of frost and snowflakes floating around.

"Woah… It's so pretty."

A soft smile enveloped Jack's features as he watched a wide-eyed Sophie admire his – no, _their_ creation. "This is your guardian angel, Soph."

"Huh?"

"Whenever you're afraid, look outside. You have your very own snow angel protecting you."


End file.
